Irresistível Paixão
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: One-shot :: Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru era o homem que toda mulher desejava ter, sim, aparentemente, porque quando você o conhecia de perto, tudo ia por água abaixo, o cara era o ser mais detestável do mundo, o que ele tinha em beleza, tinha em presunção.
1. Primeira Parte

**IRRESISTÍVEL PAIXÃO**

_By Kagmarcia_

_Revisão - Neherenia Sereniti _

* * *

**Primeira Parte**

Sei que é muito clichê, mas na primeira vez que o vi, eu me apaixonei por ele, qualquer uma se apaixonaria tamanha era a beleza daquela criatura, nunca havia visto homem mais atraente e desejável, com um nome tão exótico, Sesshoumaru Taisho, dono de olhos dourados, enigmáticos, cabelos negros, e corpo atlético.

Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru era o homem que toda mulher desejava ter, sim, aparentemente, porque quando você o conhecia de perto, tudo ia por água abaixo, o cara era o ser mais _detestável _do mundo, o que ele tinha em beleza, tinha em presunção.

Então imagine, sendo tão lindo assim e presunçoso, como ele iria querer algo comigo, com certeza absolutamente NADA, mas também depois de conhecê-lo de perto, eu que não queria nada com ele, como se eu fosse ficar suspirando pelos cantos pensando nele, coitado, nunca, neveeer.

Nada que ele faça vai me fazer esquecer o dia que nos conhecemos.

Eu, Kagome Higurashi, estudante de direito, fui completamente humilhada por Sesshoumaru Taisho. Isso aconteceu há um mês, depois de uma semana cansativa de estudos, fui convidada por minhas melhores amigas: Sango e Kikyou, para ir a uma boate, e claro, aceitei imediatamente, tudo que eu mais queria era beber, dançar, me divertir, e se desse terminar a noite com um cara bem gato, planos lindos eu sei, porém foram todos pelo cano quando Inuyasha, - peguete de Kikyou - resolveu de última hora trazer com ele seu adorável irmão, que no caso se tratava nada menos nada mais que Sesshoumaru.

Não quero repetir que assim que o vi me apaixonei, mas que droga, acabei de fazer isso.

Continuando, junto com os dois veio Miroku, o namorado de Sango, foi então que me dei conta da situação, elas duas estariam acompanhadas e eu sozinha, a não ser que elas estivessem tentando me empurrar pra cima de Sesshoumaru, o que a principio eu super adorei, até ser deixada misteriosamente sozinha com ele.

Olhei ao redor, e tomei um gole da minha bebida, por algum motivo inexplicável estava nervosa, - devia ser por causa do homem sentado a alguns centímetros de mim – limpei a garganta e decidi começar uma conversa com ele.

- Então Sesshoumaru, o que você faz da vida? – perguntei sorrindo de leve pra ele.

- Trabalho! – essa foi a resposta seca e fria que ele me deu, pisquei algumas vezes surpresa com a atitude dele, e decidi levar na boa.

- Ah, claro que sim, - ri levemente. – mas em que trabalha? – tentei perguntar de novo.

- Sou médico.

- Nossa você não parece ser um. – falei surpresa, e com certa admiração.

- Todos dizem isso. – disse girando os olhos.

- E o que...

- Não estou interessado. – cortou ele.

- Como? – perguntei confusa.

- Não estou interessado... em você! – disse ele, lentamente.

Acho que quando ele falou isso eu meio que fiquei de boca aberta.

- Estou tentando ter uma conversa educada com você, não estou te cantando. – falei franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Por que acha que estou interessada em você?

- Não está? – questionou ele, sorrindo.

Certo, a prepotência dele me irritou, mas então ele sorriu e esqueci completamente a irritação, porém não podia deixá-lo perceber o efeito que ele causava em mim.

- Não! – disse debochada.

Quero ver a reação dele agora. Espera aí, porque ele está se aproximando de mim com esse sorriso malicioso, olhei apreensiva pra ele.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou ficando a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.

De repente ficou difícil respirar, e a temperatura pareceu ter subido, esqueci até mesmo como se falava.

- Tenho! – disse convicta.

É incrível como eu escondo bem o que estou sentindo de verdade, dou graças a Deus por ser capaz disso.

Ele sorriu. – Posso provar o contrário. – disse ainda próximo a mim.

- Então prove! – o desafiei.

E maldita hora que o fiz, pois o desgraçado, lindo, prepotente, gostoso, convencido, simplesmente me beijou, exatamente, me beijou, e Deus que beijo, é impossível de descrever, sei que os segundos pareceram horas, e não me importava com mais nada além de beijar o homem irritante que estava ao meu lado.

Quando nossos lábios se afastaram e abri os olhos para encará-lo, o que vi foi humilhante, ele sorria pra mim com puro deboche, o infeliz estava apenas se divertindo as minhas custas, uma fúria incontrolável se apoderou de mim, não importava o quão gato ele fosse, eu não deixaria isso barato.

Sorri pra ele. – Já tive melhores.

O sorriso no rosto dele desapareceu por completo, e como adorei ver isso, embora o que eu disse fosse mentira.

- Com licença, vou procurar alguém que saiba como divertir uma mulher. – disse sorrindo, ele me olhou furioso, e eu soube que tinha ganhado.

Levantei-me e segui para a pista de dança, o deixando sozinho.

* * *

Estava tão furiosa, mas tão furiosa que bebi como se o álcool fosse acabar, minha sorte é que tenho tolerância a álcool, porém essa tolerância com certeza tinha um limite, e a ultrapassei completamente.

Tudo ao meu redor dava voltas e voltas, o que já estava me irritando, me apoiei no balcão ao sentir que perdia o equilíbrio, suspirei, e olhei ao redor a procura dos meus amigos, aqueles idiotas sumiram há horas e não consigo encontrá-los, eles nem sequer me impediram de beber tanto, não era isso que os amigos deviam fazer; alertar-nos quando estamos exagerando, bem, acho que isso não se aplicava ao tipo de amigos que tenho.

Olhei para o barman, que a propósito era lindo, mas depois do que aconteceu com aquele idiota, nenhum homem parecia me interessar.

- Whisky, por favor. – pedi, ele assentiu sorrindo, e logo colocou meu pedido diante de mim.

Acho que até mesmo se o Ian Somerhalder aparecesse na minha frente eu o dispensaria.

Cara, eu estou realmente bêbada pra ter tais pensamentos, nunca que dispensaria aquele deus, tomei um gole da bebida, e comecei a vasculhar meus bolsos a procura do celular.

- Kagome! – disse alguém ao meu lado, olhei pra pessoa e sorri a reconhecendo.

- Kouga! – disse sorrindo, me levantei com cuidado da cadeira, e o abracei.

- Você está bêbada? – perguntou Kouga, contendo o riso.

Afastei-me dele e sorri sem jeito.

- Parece que exagerei. – nós dois rimos. – O pior é que não encontro às garotas, vou apenas pegar um táxi, quando elas sentirem minha falta, procuram por mim.

- Se quiser posso levá-la em casa. – se ofereceu sorrindo.

Só então percebi que ele estava acompanhado por dois homens, que não consegui lembrar quem era devido ao meu estado de embriagues.

- Ah, não quero atrapalhá-lo Kouga, fique, e se divirta com seus amigos. – disse e acrescentei. - Se eu estivesse em condições curtiria o resto da noite com vocês, mas já cheguei ao meu limite.

- De modo algum me atrapalharia, seria um prazer levá-la em segurança pra casa.

- Não é necessário, posso ir sozinha.

- Eu insisto! – disse decidido.

E sabe o quanto eu estava cansada para ficar discutindo com ele.

Suspirei alto. – Está bem, não estou em condições de discutir nada com você – disse derrotada. -, mas, apenas espere eu estar. – ameacei, o fazendo rir.

Me pergunto, porque ainda resisto as investidas dele, com certeza Kouga seria um namorado perfeito.

Ah, esqueci, sou complicada demais, e minha vida no momento está uma bagunça.

Paguei a bebida e me virei de volta pra Kouga.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele.

- Claro! – respondi sorrindo.

Foi então que senti alguém segurar meu braço, instintivamente virei o rosto pra ver quem era, e me assustei ao ver que era Sesshoumaru.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo agora. Aliás, achava até que ele já havia ido embora, não me lembro de tê-lo visto depois de jogar na cara dele que não beijava tão bem assim, - sendo que era uma total mentira.

- Qual é o seu problema cara? – perguntou Kouga, parando diante de Sesshoumaru.

- Calma Kouga. – pedi olhando pra ele, depois pra Sesshoumaru.

- O que quer? – perguntei ríspida.

- Kikyou me pediu para levá-la pra casa. – respondeu ele, calmo, ainda segurando meu braço de modo possessivo.

- Ela já vai comigo, não precisa se preocupar. – disse Kouga, olhando irritado, pra mão de Sesshoumaru me segurando.

- Será melhor que _eu_ a leve. – disse encarando Kouga desafiadoramente.

O que exatamente estava acontecendo, os dois pareciam estar brigando por mim, não, de jeito nenhum, ri com o pensamento.

Suspirei mais uma vez, e olhei pra mão de Sesshoumaru, a tirei do meu braço, e sai dali deixando os dois à vontade para discutirem. Eu só queria ir para o meu apartamento e dormir, é pedir demais.

Com muita dificuldade consegui sair do interior da boate, o vento frio da noite me fez estremecer, avistei o manobrista e caminhei até ele.

- Poderia chamar um táxi pra mim, por favor. – pedi a ele gentilmente, abraçando meu corpo.

- Sim! – e se afastou de mim.

Logo um táxi parou no encostamento, o manobrista surgiu de repente, e gentilmente abriu a porta do táxi para que eu entrasse, - ele devia ter percebido que eu nem conseguiria abrir a porta - sorri agradecida, e entrei no carro, ao me acomodar perto da janela, senti quando alguém sentou do meu lado, e ouvi a porta sendo finalmente fechada.

Olhei de lado, e a mesma cena de antes se repetiu, eu assustada, ao me deparar com Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Também estou indo embora.

- E não podia pegar outro táxi? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Esse era o último. – explicou.

Suspirei e virei o rosto para a janela do carro, olhando pra fora.

- Aquele era o tipo de homem que sabe como divertir uma mulher? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, repentinamente.

- O Kouga?! Com certeza é. – respondi depois de alguns instantes pensando.

- E ele te levaria em casa e os dois iriam se divertir?! – presumiu.

Em outra ocasião isso me ofenderia, mas nessa não. Estava bêbada por causa do cara sentado ao meu lado, questionando sobre assuntos que não devia respeito a ele, irritada com ele por ser um idiota, cansada, e com sono, então minha resposta tinha que ser compatível com o que ele insinuava.

- Talvez! – respondi fechando os olhos, eles pareciam chumbo, e simplesmente apaguei.

* * *

Abri os olhos com dificuldade e a claridade no ambiente me fez fechá-los de volta, os abri novamente e aos poucos meus olhos foram se adaptando a luz, pisquei várias vezes observando as coisas ao meu redor, desconhecendo tudo ali, eu não estava em meu apartamento, me levantei bruscamente da cama ficando sentada.

Calma Kagome, não entre em pânico, qual é a última coisa que se lembra sobre a noite passada, minha cabeça doía, maldita ressaca, mas consegui forçá-la a me dar respostas.

Ok, lembro de ter entrado num táxi, e...

Sesshoumaru!

Não, de jeito nenhum eu poderia estar no apartamento dele, me movi na cama a fim de sair dela, quando puxei o lençol vi que estava apenas vestida com a roupa intima, puxei o ar com força, eu não poderia ter dormido com Sesshoumaru e não me lembrar de nada, isso seria imperdoável, não, não aconteceu nada eu estava bêbada demais para isso.

Mas que droga, queria que tivesse acontecido, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse de nada.

Suspirei frustrada e me levantei da cama.

- Decepcionada por estar vestida?

Perguntou Sesshoumaru de repente me assustando, olhei na direção que vinha a voz dele, ele estava na porta do banheiro usando apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura, deixando a mostra o peitoral super definido dele, quase babei com a visão a minha frente, só que então lembrei como estava vestida, ou não vestida, tanto faz, puxei o lençol e me cobri com ele.

Estreitei os olhos, lembrando o que ele havia dito.

- Se quiser podemos resolver isso. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? – perguntei irritada.

- Talvez se fosse o _Kouga, _você pensaria no assunto, ou talvez nem precisasse. – comentou, ignorando minha pergunta, o que só me deixou mais irritada.

O que tinha de errado com esse idiota.

- Escute Sesshoumaru, - disse dando um passo a frente. – não sei a que tipo de mulheres está acostumado, e não me interessa saber, mas não sou uma delas, por isso não me trate como qualquer uma. – disse furiosa, olhei ao redor a procura das minhas roupas, e as avistei em cima de uma poltrona, caminhei até ela e as vesti, ignorando a presença dele, - ele já tinha me visto daquele jeito mesmo, não adiantava mais nada me esconder.

- E não fique fazendo insinuações sobre o Kouga, pois nem sequer o conhece. Ele age conforme seus sentimentos, e não fica com joguinhos idiotas, Kouga é muito mais homem que você. – disse terminando de pôr os sapatos.

- Quer que eu prove o quanto sou homem a você? – ele desafiou, andando até mim.

- Não precisa, - disse rapidamente. – pois já me provou que tipo de homem você é quando me beijou. Está acostumado a ter tudo aos seus pés, principalmente mulheres, e quando alguma parece não ceder facilmente aos seus _encantos_, tenta convencê-la do contrário.

- Talvez você também não devesse fazer insinuações sobre mim, já que não me conhece. - retrucou calmo. – Por que está tão brava em relação ao beijo? – perguntou curioso. - Sei que gostou, não negue. – disse sorrindo.

Estreitou os olhos.

- Me responda uma coisa, por que realmente você me beijou? – perguntei séria.

- Pra provar a você que estava mentindo, que ao contrário do que dissera, estava sim interessada em mim. – respondeu calmamente.

Desviei o olhar do dele e suspirei.

- Por isso. – disse.

Então comecei andar em direção a porta que imaginava ser a saída, não pude ver a expressão dele depois do que eu disse, também ele não pareceu se importar com isso, já que não ousou falar nada quando abri a porta e sai de seu apartamento.

O que eu estava esperando? Que ele viesse atrás de mim, como sou ingênua.

* * *

Enfim, depois desse dia não voltei a vê-lo, nem ouvi falar dele, já que ameacei matar qualquer um que ousasse tocar no nome de Sesshoumaru perto de mim, claro que ninguém entendia o porquê desse meu ódio por ele, às garotas tentaram me persuadir a contar o que aconteceu, o que consequentemente só me deixou mais irritada, me contentei em dizer a elas que ele era a pessoa mais irritante do mundo, e que desejava nunca mais por meus olhos sob ele.

Em compensação eu e Kouga a partir daquele dia começamos a nos relacionar mais, estávamos que digamos nos conhecendo melhor, pra não dizer que estávamos ficando.

Ok, ainda pensava muito naquele idiota, até demais para o meu gosto, mas isso não importava, logo o tiraria da minha cabeça, Kouga me ajudaria a fazer isso, bem, assim espero.

Finalmente termino o trabalho que estava fazendo, sim, enquanto meus dedos percorriam rapidamente pelas teclas do notebook, minha mente vagava para tais acontecimentos. Fecho o notebook, e olhando pra fora pelas janelas da biblioteca, vejo que já anoitecera há muito tempo, não tem importância mesmo, não tenho nada para fazer, a não ser me sentar frente à televisão e, assistir qualquer coisa que me distraia, enquanto me empanturro de coisas calóricas e gordurosas, - não que eu ligue muito pra isso tipo de coisa.

Deixo a universidade e conduzo o carro pelas ruas de Kyoto, meu apartamento não é muito longe da universidade, trinta minutos e estou em segurança em casa, continua a dirigir prestando atenção no trânsito, ser cautelosa nunca é demais, lembro-me que tenho que ligar para minha mãe, minha secretária eletrônica e caixa postal estão cheias de mensagens dela, todas sem resposta porque chego tarde em casa e cansada, e sempre adio a ligação, ela já deve estar pensando que eu morri, só espero que ela não venha à Tókio conferir pessoalmente.

Suspiro aliviada, vendo que estava perto de casa, paro no sinal vermelho e fico esperando que ele abra, ninguém vinha atrás de mim, piso no acelerador para que o carro volte a andar, estava atravessando o meio do cruzamento, quando um carro em alta velocidade vindo no sentido contrário, veio em minha direção, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o carro se aproximando, os faróis me cegando, o impacto dos dois carros se chocando, a dor em minha cabeça, e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Tentei por duas vezes abrir os olhos, mas eles se recusavam a abrir, tentei mais uma vez, tendo sucesso dessa vez, porém voltei a fechá-los, pois a luz era muito forte, fui abrindo-os aos poucos até se acostumarem com a claridade, e pela segunda vez eu estava num lugar desconhecido, olhei mais atentamente ao redor, e finalmente me dei conta de onde estava, um maldito hospital.

Odeio hospitais!

Espera o que eu estava fazendo mesmo num hospital?

Ah, o acidente!

Passei as mãos de cada lado da minha cabeça e senti algo em volto nela, olhei para o restante do meu corpo para ver os outros estragos, fala sério uma perna quebrada, é pelo menos foi à esquerda, não entendo porque logo eu fui sofrer um acidente, a pessoa que dirige com mais cuidado no mundo inteiro, pena que não posso dirigir também pelos outros, o que me fez lembrar da pessoa que dirigia o carro que me atingiu, será que ele estaria bem, - deve ser estranho se preocupar com a pessoa que provocou o acidente - mas me preocupo.

Ouço a porta sendo aberta, e olho em sua direção pra ver quem entrara no quarto, arregalo os olhos ao vê-la.

- Mamãe! – disse surpresa.

- Kagome, como pôde me deixar tão preocupada com você, - disse ela, meio irritada. – nenhuma ligação sequer, o que aconteceria se seu pai e eu não tivéssemos resolvido vir visitá-la, receberíamos a notícia que sofreu um acidente meses depois de ter acontecido, e se tivesse morrido...

- Mãe, eu estou bem. – a interrompi, se a deixasse continuar a falar, ela nunca mais pararia. – Ia justamente ligar para vocês quando chegasse em casa, porém o mundo conspirou contra isso. – girei os olhos.

- Ah, Kagome, fiquei tão preocupada quando Kikyou me ligou dizendo, que você tinha sofrido um acidente e estava no hospital. – disse ela chorosa, sorri pra ela.

- Estou bem mãe, fique tranquila, não foi nada demais, daqui a alguns meses estarei perfeitamente bem. – a tranquilizei. – E onde está o papai? – perguntei confusa, era estranho ele não estar presente.

- Está conversando com seu médico querida, - respondeu sorrindo. – que, aliás, é um gato.

- Mãe! – a repreendi rindo.

Para tudo! Vamos analisar a situação.

Eu estou num hospital.

Certo!

Há vários hospitais em Kyoto, com vários médicos gatos.

Correto!

Quais são as probabilidades de eu vir parar justo no hospital onde Sesshoumaru trabalha?

Com certeza, mínimas.

Sorri alegre. A porta se abriu novamente, mas dessa vez não olhei pra ver quem entrava, estava olhando pra minha mãe, que dizia algo que não fazia idéia do que era.

- Kag! – reconheci a voz do meu querido pai, e sorrindo virei o rosto de lado a fim de vê-lo, e quando o fiz, meu sorriso morreu por completo, porque ao lado do meu pai estava, sim, _ele. _

Por que Deus, de todos os hospitais que existia na cidade, o senhor me mandara justo para o que Sesshoumaru trabalhava, foi algum pecado grave que cometi, se foi, peço humildemente que me perdoe, mas eu não mereço tamanha punição.

Sai do meu estado de choque quando meu pai me abraçou cuidadosamente, e sorri com o ato dele.

- Não imagina o quanto fiquei preocupado contigo, filha. – disse ele se afastando de mim.

- Estou bem papai, fique tranquilo. – repeti o mesmo que disse a minha mãe.

- Estava conversando com o seu médico, ele falou que ainda não sabe dizer se a pancada em sua cabeça afetou alguma coisa, ou não.

- disse virando o corpo na direção de Sesshoumaru.

Juro como já tinha esquecido que ele estava no quarto.

- Com certeza não, estou perfeitamente bem, e já posso ir pra casa. – disse estreitando os olhos para Sesshoumaru, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você é médica? – questionou ele.

- Não! – respondi franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Então seu diagnóstico não é válido. – retrucou calmo.

- Mas eu sou a paciente e, estou dizendo que estou bem, como à palavra de um médico pode valer mais do que a minha.

- Mesmo assim, não posso liberá-la sem ter certeza que está em perfeito estado. – explicou ele. – Também existe o fato de ter uma perna quebrada.

- Posso ficar em casa de repouso sem problemas. – disse dando de ombros.

- De jeito nenhum, - disse minha mãe, se intrometendo na nossa discussãozinha. – conheço você, e sei perfeitamente bem que não ficará em casa descansando.

- Mãe, eu juro que ficarei. – tentei convencê-la.

- O Dr. Sesshoumaru recomendou que permanecesse aqui por enquanto, até que esteja em melhores condições. – disse meu pai, olhei pra ele surpresa.

Eles não estavam entendendo, se eu ficasse no mesmo hospital que esse homem, eu provavelmente acabaria morta, ou talvez ele.

- Sabemos que odeia hospitais, mas terá que aguentar ficar aqui filha. – minha mãe tentou me convencer.

Ela e meu pai provavelmente estavam com medo que eu tentasse fugir do hospital, eu sei, parece criancice minha, mas eu realmente seria capaz disso, - talvez eu já tenha feito isso – ainda mais tendo esse desgraçado como meu médico.

Ei, porque será que estou com tanta raiva dele, o que ele fez não foi algo _tão_ grave assim, talvez eu esteja exagerando, talvez a decepção e a desilusão tenham sido grande demais, que foquei apenas no ódio.

Aí... minha cabeça começou a latejar.

- Tudo bem! – disse derrotada. – Mas, vou ficar estudando aqui, não posso me atrasar nos estudos. – meus pais olharam pra Sesshoumaru.

- Desde que não se esforce muito. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Sabe como é estranho ouvir Sesshoumaru falando desse jeito, deve estar falando desse jeito apenas porque meus pais estão presentes, esse infeliz devia ser ator isso sim.

Minha cabeça continuava a doer.

- Está sentindo dor? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, me observando.

Será que fiz uma careta inconscientemente e ele percebeu?

- Um pouco! – respondi a contragosto.

- Vou pedir à enfermeira que lhe traga alguns analgésicos, - disse rabiscando algo em sua prancheta. – mais tarde faremos alguns exames para verificar se a pancada não causou nenhum dano. - explicou agora olhando para o meu pai. – com licença. – pediu e se virou.

- Espera Sesshoumaru, - disse rapidamente, sem me dar conta da forma intima que o tratei, ele se virou de volta e, me olhou interrogativamente junto com meus pais. – é... só queria saber o que aconteceu com o motorista do outro carro. – ele estreitou os olhos, não sei por que motivo, e fez silêncio por um momento.

- Ele não teve a mesma sorte que você, - engoli em seco com a notícia. – morreu no local do acidente. – informou pacientemente, desviei o olhar do dele, não querendo transmitir o que estava sentindo.

- Obrigado, era só isso que eu queria saber. – agradeci a ele sem olhá-lo.

- Então, com licença. – pediu novamente, e logo escutei a porta ser aberta e depois fechada.

* * *

Dormi um pouco depois de tomar os analgésicos que a enfermeira me trouxe, e a tarde fiz os exames, Kikyou, Sango e Inuyasha vieram me visitar, os três me arrancaram muitas risadas apesar de tudo, e rabiscaram meu gesso, logo depois veio Kouga, ele não passou muito tempo e agradeci imensamente por isso.

Agora finalmente sozinha nesse quarto escuro, os sentimentos que evitei sentir no decorrer do dia vieram com força, a notícia que o motorista morreu ainda me perturbava, sei que não o conhecia, mas ele era um ser humano como qualquer um, não merecia morrer daquele jeito.

E o pensamento que evitei pensar com todas as minhas forças, veio a minha mente, que poderia ter sido eu a ter morrido, que minha vida poderia ter sido tirada, acabando com tudo, meus sonhos, meus objetivos, tudo, nunca mais estaria com minha família, meus amigos, o sonho de ser advogada, tudo não existiria mais, partiria sem ao menos ter sido amada de verdade por alguém.

Um soluço desceu por minha garganta, e quando percebi já estava em prantos, chorando descontroladamente, cobri meu rosto com as mãos, tentando conter o barulho do meu choro, mas acho que não adiantou muita coisa, não sou de chorar, mas no momento eu sentia a necessidade incontrolável de fazê-lo, a angústia que sentia dentro de mim era grande demais para suportar, não conseguiria suportar guardar esse tipo de sentimento dentro de mim, não por muito tempo.

Senti quando braços me envolveram e me puxaram para perto, não sabia quem exatamente estava me abraçando, porém no momento não importava, nesse momento era tudo que eu mais precisava alguém para me abraçar, fazendo me sentir protegida, e era exatamente desse jeito que estava me sentindo nos braços da pessoa desconhecida. Chorei em seu peito por um bom tempo, até finalmente me acalmar e parar de chorar, mas mesmo depois disso, ela não me afastou, sentindo que já estava abusando desse alguém, me afastei devagar dela, e ergui o rosto para encará-la.

O quarto estava mal iluminado, a única luz que existia no cômodo vinha do corredor, através da porta entreaberta do quarto, entretanto, mesmo assim pude enxergar seu rosto, não perfeitamente, mas o reconheci imediatamente, pisquei os olhos, atordoada.

- Sesshoumaru. – sussurrei surpresa.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, calmo, ainda sentado próximo a mim.

- Estou. – respondi num fio de voz.

- Por que estava chorando? – perguntou.

Eu não queria responder isso a ele, então permaneci calada.

- Se deu conta que poderia ter sido você no lugar do motorista?! – presumiu, continuei calada, agora sem olhá-lo. – O seu silêncio responde a pergunta. – suspirou. – Se eu soubesse que ficaria assim não teria contado sobre ele.

- Por quê? – perguntei voltando a olhá-lo, que já estava a me olhar.

- Porque vê-la desse jeito me deixou preocupado. - respondeu.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa, o que ele estava querendo dizer com isso, por que ficaria preocupado comigo.

Ah, claro! Ele é meu médico, normal se preocupar com meu estado, principalmente o psicológico.

- Não foi nada, estava apenas agindo como uma idiota.

- Não acho, - discordou ele. - você estava apenas sendo humana, colocando para fora o que estava sentindo. – ele moveu a mão direita que estava apoiada na cama e a levou até meu rosto, para minha surpresa. – Quando vi que era você na maca... – suspirou pesadamente.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, mas não como antes, era diferente, eu sentia algo novo ali. Permanecemos assim por alguns segundos, até nossos rostos começarem a se aproximar, sentir os lábios dele nos meus foi novamente incrível, sua língua invadiu minha boca e se encontrou com a minha. Diferente do beijo na boate, esse era lento e calmo, sem pressa, não foi impulsivo, ou planejado, ambos desejavam verdadeiramente esse beijo.

Lentamente fomos afastando nossos lábios, como se nenhum dos dois desejassem fazer isso, eu pelo menos não queria, porém apesar do efeito do beijo sobre mim, existia uma pergunta que não queria calar: porque ele me beijou, o que exatamente esse beijo significava, porque simplesmente eu não conseguia entender, uma hora ele diz que não está interessado, que só me beijou para provar que eu estava interessada nele, - o que é absolutamente verdade, mas ele não precisa saber disso – como agora ele pode ter mudado de idéia em relação a mim, por que, não faz sentido.

O fito com um misto de confusão, porém ele demonstrava estar calmo, como se nada estranho tivesse acontecido, acho que vou definitivamente enlouquecer.

- Agora é melhor você descansar. – disse ele, se levantando da cama, pisquei confusa pra ele, que sem dizer mais nada, se virou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir depois dele ter me beijado, ainda mais sem saber o que isso queria dizer, será que o infeliz estava novamente brincando comigo, porque se for isso, nunca o perdoarei.

Mas foi um beijo tão sincero, ao menos eu achei que foi, e ele pareceu tão preocupado comigo, não como médico, era o tipo de preocupação que se é necessário algum afeto por parte da pessoa.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

O que eu estou pensando Sesshoumaru não sente nada por mim, nem o mais simples dos afetos.

Então por que ele me beijou?


	2. Segunda Parte

**IRRESISTÍVEL PAIXÃO **

_By Kagmarcia_

___Revisão - Neherenia Sereniti _

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Apesar de achar que não conseguiria pregar os olhos a noite toda por causa das perguntas que rondavam a minha cabeça, aconteceu totalmente o contrário, dormi profundamente, também o que eu queria, havia sofrido um grave acidente de carro, passado o dia fazendo exames, recebendo visitas, além de ter chorado por um bom tempo, é claro que tinha que estar mais do que exausta.

Quando abri os olhos encontrei minha mãe sentada numa cadeira ao lado cama, ela sorriu para mim ao ver que eu havia acordado.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – disse me presenteando com mais um dos seus contagiantes sorrisos.

- Bom dia, mamãe! – disse sorrindo de volta, e finalmente notei algo em seu colo, um notebook e um envelope amarelo, também um celular. – Você os trouxe. – disse contente.

- O notebook e o celular sim, mas isso... – disse levantando o envelope amarelo. – foi o seu _namorado_. – e sorriu largamente ao dizer isso.

- O Kouga? – perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela assentiu animada. – Ele não é exatamente meu _namorado,_ mãe. - expliquei girando os olhos. – A que horas ele esteve aqui?

- Não faz muito tempo, ele veio deixar o envelope com os trabalhos, a olhou por um momento, e disse que voltaria mais tarde para visitá-la. – explicou. – Ah, querida, por que não me contou que tinha um namorado? – perguntou chateada.

Ela não me escutou dizendo que ele não é meu namorado?

- Mãe, o Kouga lhe disse que éramos namorados? – perguntei séria, mas tive um pouco de medo dela dizer que ele tinha dito sim isso.

- Não, - respondeu fazendo uma careta. – mas deu a entender que eram. – explicou-se, suspirei alto.

- Mas não somos mãe! – disse calma.

É, nós não somos namorados, estamos apenas saindo, não nos comprometemos um com outro, bem, temos sim uma relação séria, quase como se fôssemos namorados, porém não somos!

Lembrei dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, eu chorando histericamente, Sesshoumaru surgindo do nada e me abraçando, permitindo que eu chorasse em seu peito, me confortando, e então nos beijamos.

Sorri, lembrando da sensação do beijo, e do que senti durante ele. Meu sorriso morreu ao me dar conta de algo.

Kagome! O que você fez? Você traiu o Kouga!

Embora não sejamos namorados, temos algo, e ambos devemos ter consideração um pelo outro, eu não gostaria de saber que ele tinha algo com outra enquanto estava comigo, acharia muita falta de respeito.

Ah, meu deus! Que peso na consciência, o que farei agora? Confesso o que fiz, e termino com ele?

É o melhor a fazer, não posso ficar brincando com ele, eu não sinto nada por ele, e ficando com ele estaria apenas o iludindo, dando esperança que algum dia poderia chegar a amá-lo. Não, não posso continuar com ele, hoje mesmo termino tudo com Kouga.

Escutei minha mãe dizendo algo, mas não entendi bem o que era devido a minha conversa interna.

- O que disse mamãe? – perguntei a encarando.

- Eu disse que o doutor Sesshoumaru veio visitá-la mais cedo. – repetiu ela, e franziu o cenho. – No que estava pensando que não me ouviu falar? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada demais. – desconversei.

- Mmm! – me olhou mais desconfiada ainda, e eu sorri nervosa. – Mas então como o conheceu? – perguntou.

- Quem? – perguntei confusa.

Será que ela está falando do Sesshoumaru?

- O Kouga! – respondeu. – Kagome, o que há de errado com você, está distraída.

- Ainda estou meio sonolenta, sabe como sou lerda assim que acordo. – disse sorrindo.

- É sei sim. – concordou ela.

É, acho que ela acreditou.

- Bom, conheci o Kouga na universidade, ele era um veterano e acabou me ajudando em algumas coisas, consequentemente nós nos tornamos amigos, e há pouco tempo começamos a sair. – disse resumidamente.

- E você gosta dele? – perguntou sorridente.

- Sinceramente? – perguntei fazendo uma careta.

- Por favor! – pediu séria.

- Não! – respondi.

- Então por que está saindo com ele? – perguntou confusa.

E agora o que eu digo? Que resolvi sair com Kouga na intenção de esquecer Sesshoumaru? Não, não posso dizer isso a ela.

- Kagome, não me diga que você está saindo com ele para esquecer outro? – perguntou reprovadora.

Minha mãe consegue ler mentes, e eu não sabia?

- Não mãe, não é nada disso. – menti.

- Não minta pra mim Kagome, quem é ele? – perguntou seriamente.

O que eu faço agora, ela não esta acreditando em mim.

Vamos Kagome, seja convincente, se for convincente o suficiente ela acreditará em você.

- É o doutor Sesshoumaru!

Olhei assustada para minha mãe, como ela descobriu que era o Sesshoumaru. Foi então que notei o próprio Sesshoumaru parado atrás dela, e minha mãe olhando para ele, sorrindo.

Graças a deus, ela não descobriu nada, apenas estava dizendo que Sesshoumaru estava no quarto.

Ele está no quarto! O que eu faço, como devo me comportar e agir diante dele, aí por que de repente fiquei tão nervosa.

- Como está se sentindo hoje senhorita Higurashi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando pra mim.

Ele está me tratando formalmente, mas é lógico, o que eu estava esperando que ele fizesse, eu nem sei o que significou o beijo de ontem.

- Bem, não sinto nada. – disse simplesmente.

- Não sentiu nenhuma dor durante a noite? – perguntou sério.

- Não! – respondi.

- Que bom, - disse sorrindo, me fazendo ficar sem ar. – à tarde passarei aqui com o resultado dos exames, e para examiná-la novamente. – informou. – Mandarei uma enfermeira aqui para trocar as bandagens, com licença. – e saiu do cômodo.

Por que tão rápido?

* * *

Olhei para o relógio do notebook, que mostrava ser quatro horas e vinte e três minutos, então voltei a digitar novamente de modo frenético, ouvi alguém bater na porta, e sem parar de digitar mandei que a pessoa entrasse.

E quando ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, finalmente ergui minha cabeça e a fitei.

- Kouga! – disse sorrindo. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Visitá-la não é óbvio. – disse ele, girando os olhos, eu ri.

- Mas não está em horário de visita. - fechei o notebook e o deixei de lado, então voltei a encarar Kouga.

- Dei um jeito de me deixarem vê-la. – disse sorrindo.

- Ah, você jogou charme pra cima de alguma enfermeira não é isso? Então deixaram vir me ver. – brinquei.

- Como sabia?! – disse fingindo surpresa, e novamente me fazendo rir. – Como você está? – perguntou agora sério.

- Estou bem! – respondi sorrindo.

- Kagome, - disse carinhosamente, e se aproximando de mim, pousou a mão direita em meu rosto. - eu... fiquei tão preocupado quando soube do acidente, tive tanto medo que algo acontecesse com você, tive tanto medo de perdê-la. – confessou me encarando, com olhos preocupados.

- Kouga, nada de muito grave aconteceu, estou bem, eu sobrevivi. – disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu, e quebrando a pequena distância entre nós, me beijou, a princípio isso me surpreendeu, não que ele me beijando fosse anormal, só que me parecia errado estar beijando ele depois de ter beijado Sesshoumaru, porém esse seria nosso último beijo, eu terminaria com ele após isso, porque não conseguiria continuar com essa história, pois poderia acabar se tornando uma confusão, por isso correspondi ao beijo.

Quando abri os olhos, eles se arregalaram em extrema surpresa, e prendi a respiração, enquanto encarava a figura parada próxima à porta, - que havia sido deixada aberta – Sesshoumaru me encarava com uma expressão de puro ódio.

Sesshoumaru viu tudo!

- O quê? – perguntou Kouga, vendo minha expressão, e virou o rosto em direção a Sesshoumaru. – O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou me encarando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – questionou Sesshoumaru, secamente. – Não está no horário de receber visitas. – disse ríspido, Kouga se levantou, ficando de frente pra ele, e bloqueando minha visão.

- Estou apenas visitando minha namorada. – disse Kouga, para minha infelicidade, e se moveu permitindo que eu voltasse a ver Sesshoumaru, o que eu preferia que ele não tivesse feito.

Eu quero morrer!

- Ah, ela é sua namorada, - senti o sarcasmo explícito em suas palavras, enquanto ele me encarava com frieza. - sendo assim não vejo problema em ficar aqui, vim apenas informar o resultado dos exames, - disse impassível. – eles não apresentaram nenhum problema, a pancada não causou nenhum dano grave, quanto a sua perna, ela ficará engessada por aproximadamente dois meses, depois de duas semanas aqui você poderá ir para casa. – informou. – Isso é tudo! – disse e se virou em direção a porta.

- Sesshoumaru! – o chamei sem pensar, ele se virou de volta, e me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele parecia mais intimidador do que nunca. – Gostaria de falar com você por um momento. – disse nervosa.

- Do que se trata? – perguntou indiferente.

- É sobre...

Droga! O que eu poderia dizer a ele, que era sobre nós dois, ou sobre o que ele viu entre eu e Kouga, não tinha como eu dizer isso, ainda mais com Kouga vendo tudo, por que tudo tinha quer ser tão difícil.

- Tudo o que eu tinha para dizer, foi dito, portanto não existe mais nada sobre o que conversarmos. – disse ele, sério. – Se me dão licença tenho outros pacientes para atender. – então saiu do quarto.

- O que há de errado com ele? – perguntou Kouga, estreitando os olhos, confuso.

- Nada, ele é assim por natureza. – respondi e olhei seriamente pra ele. – Temos que conversar.

Ele me olhou de modo estranho, e se sentou novamente na cadeira onde estava antes de Sesshoumaru chegar, provavelmente ele já sabia o que eu estava prestes a fazer, e me escutou pacientemente, tentei explicar do melhor jeito possível porque eu estava terminando com ele, e meus motivos pra fazê-lo.

Tínhamos tudo para terminar bem, porém Kouga me fez a maldita pergunta:

- É por causa dele? – perguntou sério.

- Não só por ele, - respondi. - é por mim e você, para que não nos machuquemos mais tarde.

- Ahm han! – disse sarcástico, e saiu do quarto a passos largos.

Ótimo! Agora não é somente uma pessoa me odiando.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, e suspirei frustrada, por que tudo na minha vida tinha que se tornar tão complicado, joguei o corpo para trás e fechei os olhos, seria tão bom se eu conseguisse esquecer os últimos acontecimentos, esquecer completamente da grande idiotice que fiz ao corresponder o beijo de Kouga, por que fui mesmo fazer isso se eu iria terminar com ele de qualquer jeito, fazendo isso apenas consegui magoá-lo mais ainda.

Talvez Sesshoumaru ter aparecido nessa hora tenha sido uma punição, por eu estar brincando com os sentimentos de Kouga, tipo, eu nunca deveria ter começado algo com ele, principalmente na intenção de esquecer Sesshoumaru, foi um erro desde começo.

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto.

Estúpida! Idiota! Burra! Imbecil! Otária!

- Você merece morrer de forma lenta e dolorosa _Kagome Higurashi_. – murmurei.

Oh, meu deus! Acho que Sesshoumaru se enganou quanto a pancada não ter afetado meu cérebro, estou falando comigo mesma em voz alta, isso não é normal.

Suspiro pesadamente. E agora o que vou fazer para consertar a burrada que fiz?

Sesshoumaru já deixou mais do que evidente que não quer escutar minhas explicações, o que só me deixa mais frustrada, não é como se nós tivemos alguma coisa para darmos explicações sobre o que fazemos ou não, bom, talvez eu tenha estragado a chance de isso chegar a acontecer, ainda que seja assim, sinto que preciso dar-lhe explicações, mesmo que tenha certeza que ele não acreditará em mim. Chamo uma enfermeira apertando aquele botãozinho que todos os pacientes amam, e minutos depois uma enfermeira jovem e bonita adentra no cômodo.

- Do que precisa senhorita? – perguntou ela, gentilmente.

- Poderia me ajudar com as muletas? – pedi ficando sentada na cama.

- Indo a algum lugar? – perguntou sorridente.

- Sair um pouco desse quarto. – respondi sorrindo, ela sorriu de volta, e caminhou até um canto do quarto onde estavam às muletas, trazendo-as até onde eu estava, ela me ajudou a colocar o pé quebrado pra fora da cama, e a ficar de pé.

- Obrigado! – agradeci. – Ah, mais uma coisa, você saberia me dizer se o doutor Sesshoumaru ainda está no hospital? – perguntei.

- Desculpe, eu não sei, acabei de trocar de turno.

- De qualquer forma obrigado. – disse e comecei a andar pra fora do quarto, tinha que encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito.

Depois de uma caminhada lenta e cansativa, - andar com muletas era mais difícil do que eu imaginava – consegui chegar finalmente a recepção do hospital, respirei fundo, tentando me recuperar do esforço.

- Olá, o doutor Sesshoumaru, ainda está no hospital? – perguntei a uma mulher de meia idade, ela me olhou por um segundo, e baixou o olhar pra um livro o abrindo.

- Não, ele saiu já faz uma hora. – informou ela, a notícia me deixou decepcionada.

- Sabe me informar se amanhã ele estará de plantão? – ela voltou a olhar pra o livro, e depois ergueu a cabeça para me encarar.

- Ele estará de folga por dois dias. – informou.

- Ah, obrigado! – agradeci, e me virei, tomando o caminho de volta para meu quarto.

Droga! Se eu tivesse agido ao invés de ficar pensando, teria conseguido falar com ele.

Sentei-me na cama e fitei um ponto qualquer no chão, como eu iria esperar dois dias para poder falar com ele, eu não suportaria esperar por tanto tempo, mas o que eu poderia fazer a respeito, sair daqui a procura dele está fora de cogitação.

- Inuyasha! - procurei pelo meu celular com os olhos, o encontrando na mesinha ao lado da cama, o peguei e disquei o número de Inuyasha rapidamente.

- _Alô!_ – disse Inuyasha atendendo o celular, depois do quarto toque.

- Inuyasha! – falei sorrindo. – Preciso de algo.

- _Kagome! _– disse surpreso. -_ Do que está precisando?_ – perguntou.

- Antes de lhe dizer do que se trata, quero que me prometa que não dirá a ninguém o que estou te pedindo.

- _Okay, o que é?_ – posso até imaginá-lo girando os olhos, enquanto dizia isso.

- A ninguém Inuyasha, nem a Kikyou.

- _Certo, nem a Kikyou_. – concordou ele, rindo.

- Eu quero o número do celular do Sesshoumaru. – disse rapidamente.

- _O que você disse, eu não entendi nada_. – suspirei irritada.

- Me dê a droga do número do Sesshoumaru. – disse entre dentes.

- _Pra q-_

- E sem perguntas! – o cortei.

- _Tudo bem!_ - disse ele.

Olhei nervosamente para o número que aparecia na tela do celular. Vamos Kagome, não seja covarde, você só precisa apertar em ligar e pronto, mas o que vou dizer a ele, direi: Oi Sesshoumaru, aqui é a Kagome, só queria te dizer que o que você viu não é o que parece ser, e que eu terminei com o Kouga.

Céus! O que estou pensando? Provavelmente assim que eu disser meu nome, ele desligará na minha cara. Não importa, de qualquer forma vamos tentar, pensarei em algo para dizer quando ele atender. Apertei em ligar rapidamente, temendo que minha coragem fosse embora, e encostei o celular no ouvido, já o escutando chamar.

E finalmente no ultimo toque, a ligação foi atendida.

- Sesshoumaru! – falei insegura.

- _Oh, você me acordou_... – disse uma voz feminina, sonolenta.

Ao escutar a voz de uma mulher eu quis desligar imediatamente, porém ela continuou a falar e eu continuei na linha, em silêncio.

– _Sesshoumaru está no banheiro_. - disse ela.

- _Rin!_ – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou distante. – _Quem é?_ – perguntou ele.

Então eu desliguei, sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta, tristeza e desilusão de mãos dadas.

No final ele estava apenas brincando comigo, aquele beijo não significara nada pra ele, só estava mais uma vez me fazendo de idiota. Agora entendo porque não quis escutar minhas explicações, para ele não importava se eu beijava o Kouga, ou qualquer outro, eu era só mais uma pra ele, que cederia aos encantos dele de qualquer forma, e como uma tola eu cai.

_E ele já estava com outra. _

O celular caiu das minhas mãos, e junto com o celular as primeiras lágrimas começaram a descer por meu rosto, caindo incessantemente.

* * *

O sol ainda não havia nascido, e meus olhos já estavam abertos, acho que dormi apenas três ou duas horas, depois de conseguir conter as lágrimas, comecei a pensar em várias coisas, e agora já tinha tudo em mente sobre o que eu iria fazer.

- Mãe, eu quero sair desse hospital. – disse a encarando, seriamente.

- Você sairá daqui a duas semanas querida. – disse ela, tranquilamente.

- Não mãe, eu quero sair hoje, agora! – e ela sabia que eu não estava pedindo permissão.

Ela suspirou cansada. – Irá passar os dois meses descansando? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim! – concordei.

E nesse mesmo dia deixei o hospital, sem me importar com a recomendação do meu médico, ou de qualquer outro.

Dois meses se passaram após isso, dois meses que passei confinada em meu apartamento, onde minha mãe passou um mês comigo, - segundo ela para ter certeza que eu me cuidaria direito – porém mesmo depois de ir embora pra Tókio ela continuou a me fiscalizar, só que por telefone, nesse meio tempo Sango e Kikyou me fizeram algumas visitas, na verdade eu não queria ver ninguém, mas não podia me isolar de tudo e de todos.

O gesso da minha perna foi retirado, e hoje depois de dois meses, eu me aprontava para um baile de gala, festa essa promovida pela família de Miroku, não sei exatamente por que ou para que, - acho que é apenas uma festa extravagante para mostrar a sociedade o quão ricos eles são – não é diferente do que os meus pais fazem, sendo donos de uma grande e importante empresa, eles costumam promover tais festas, que eu raramente compareço, já que a maioria é em Tókio, e não gosto muito delas pra enfrentar a viagem de Kyoto a Tókio.

O real motivo de eu estar indo para essa festa, é porque eu fui obrigada, pelos meus amigos, e até por meus pais, tanto que Souta, meu irmão mais velho, veio de Tókio para me acompanhar, - eles deviam estar querendo ter certeza que eu iria mesmo para essa tal festa – o que não consigo entender por que tanta insistência para que eu vá para ela, pelo que eu saiba é uma festa qualquer, bom, talvez seja porque não saio há muito tempo, minha vida é casa faculdade, faculdade casa.

Não importa por que querem que eu vá, estou mesmo a fim de sair, já está mais do que na hora de voltar a me divertir, - é, mas talvez essa não seja uma festa que consiga tal proeza – de qualquer modo, Sango e Kikyou estarão lá, então alguma diversão poderá ser conseguida.

Analiso meu reflexo diante o espelho, meus cabelos estavam presos num coque lateral, com alguns fios soltos, a maquiagem estava simples, os olhos estavam esfumaçados levemente com preto, deixando meus olhos azuis destacados, e na minha boca um batom nude, um par de brincos, escolhi um vestido longo de cetim na cor vermelha, estilo frente única, ele era justo até abaixo do busto, e se soltava a partir daí, o sapato preto de salto estava completamente escondido pelo vestido, e por fim uma bolsa preta.

- Kagome, já está pronta? – perguntou Souta, batendo na porta do quarto.

- Sim, - respondi. – estou saindo. – anunciei, e lançando um último olhar na direção do espelho, saí do quarto.

Souta era muito parecido comigo, olhos azuis e cabelos negros, era um homem muito atraente devo dizer, e consequentemente fazia muito sucesso entre as mulheres.

Logo chegamos ao local do evento, que estava arrumado de forma muito organizada e elegante, não prestei muita atenção nos detalhes, entrei de braços dados com Souta, qualquer um que não nos conhecesse pensaria que somos um casal, e bem, pouquíssimas pessoas nos conheciam, e algumas que nos conheciam não sabiam que éramos irmãos. Fomos recebidos pelos pais de Miroku na entrada, e depois de cumprimentá-los adequadamente, nos misturamos as demais pessoas.

Circulando entre as pessoas, cumprimentamos alguns conhecidos nossos, a maioria de Souta, - homens de negócios – e finalmente encontramos Kikyou e Sango, com seus respectivos namorados.

- Boa noite, pessoal. – saudei sorrindo.

- Kagome, você veio. – disse Miroku, contente.

- Não perderia essa festa por nada, - disse debochada. – até trouxe o Souta comigo.

- Há quanto tempo não os vejo. – disse Souta, ao meu lado, sorrindo.

- Parece que você andou ocupado. – disse Sango, sorridente.

E me lembrei que ela teve uma paixonite por Souta, quando éramos mais novas.

- Um pouco. – concordou rindo.

- Então, o que vocês vão fazer para que eu me divirta nessa festa? – questionei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Podemos pensar em alguma coisa. – disse Inuyasha, sorrindo de maneira estranha.

- Oh, é o Sesshoumaru. – disse Kikyou, olhando além de mim e Souta.

Nós dois nos viramos na direção que ela olhava, e o que meus olhos viram não foi nada agradável, Sesshoumaru vinha em nossa direção, vestido num smoking preto, que o deixava mais perfeito do que nunca, - eu não podia negar tais fatos, sendo que ele é a perfeição em forma de gente – até aí tudo bem, porém enroscada no braço dele estava uma mulher, muito atraente, - para minha infelicidade – vestida num vestido longo preto, ela sorria amplamente pra nós, e Sesshoumaru parecia muito bem à vontade ao lado dela.

Afinal, quem era essa bruaca?

- Boa noite! – saudaram os dois.

- Pensei que não viessem. – disse Inuyasha, então me olhou. – Kagome, essa é Rin...

Rin?! Ela é a garota que atendeu o celular de Sesshoumaru, a que estava dormindo no quarto dele, a amante dele.

- Ela é...

- Namorada do Sesshoumaru. – disse ela, sorrindo para mim.

Sorri para ela, e ignorei os olhares estranhos dos meus quatro amigos, Sesshoumaru olhou para ela franzindo o cenho, talvez ele não tenha gostado que ela revelasse isso, porque assim não poderia enganar outras mulheres, como por exemplo: eu.

Bastardo infeliz! Eu não ficarei por baixo.

- Muito prazer Rin, - disse a ela. – este é Souta, - olhei pra ele, sorrindo, enquanto lançava um olhar de aviso. – meu namorado.

Ok, ok, todos os presentes, exceto Sesshoumaru e Rin, sabiam que Souta era meu irmão, e eu podia ser desmascarada no mesmo instante por eles, ou pelo próprio Souta.

Eles me olharam incrédulos, e eu ergui uma sobrancelha desafiando eles a me desmentir.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os de Sesshoumaru, os olhos dele possuíam um estranho brilho, o encarei de forma superior, confrontando seu olhar sério.

- Souta, eu gostaria de dançar agora. – disse ainda olhando pra Sesshoumaru.

- Eu também. – disse Souta, ele provavelmente queria tirar a limpo essa história dele ser meu namorado.

- Até mais! – disse sorrindo para todos, e eles responderam de forma estranho um, até.

Eles deviam estar viajando com essa mentira, e se perguntando com qual propósito eu a inventei. Que até mesmo eu não saberia responder, quando percebi já estava fazendo essa besteira.

Ah, meu deus, como sou idiota, será muito vergonhoso se Sesshoumaru descobrir a verdade.

- Kagome, agora pode me explicar o que exatamente foi aquilo? – perguntou Souta, confuso.

- Ah, Souta, eu sou uma imbecil. – afundei meu rosto em seu ombro.

- Por que Kagome? – perguntou novamente, me afastei dele e o encarei.

- Acho que eu gosto dele. – eu confessei, nós começamos a nos mover conforme a música, nós não podíamos ficar parados no meio do salão sem dançar, seria estranho.

- Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ele, e eu assenti. – Então você mentiu sobre eu ser seu namorado, para atingir ele, é isso?

- Bom, eu não estava pensando direito no momento, mas acho que foi isso. – disse sem graça.

- O que há entre vocês dois?

- Não há nada, e nunca houve, foi só... – suspirei. – não importa Souta, não temos nada, e não teremos, como você viu, ele está muito bem acompanhando agora.

- Quer que eu quebre a cara dele? – perguntou sério.

- Você faria isso? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Claro! – respondeu, e eu ri.

- Melhor não, acho que quem sairia no caso com a cara quebrada seria você. – disse debochada.

- Isso é o que eu ganho por querer fazê-la sentir melhor? – perguntou indignado.

- Desculpe, estou somente brincando, você com certeza ganharia. - disse sorrindo irônica. – E eu só me sentiria melhor se fosse eu a socá-lo. – disse rindo.

- Essa é minha garota. – disse orgulhoso.

- Estava com saudades de você. – disse feliz.

- Também estava. – disse ele, beijando meu rosto.

- Olá! – olhamos para a dona da voz, que para minha imensa surpresa era a tal Rin, junto com Sesshoumaru, sorrimos para eles, desconfortavelmente. – O que acham de trocarmos de parceiros? – perguntou ela, animada.

O que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo, como assim ela queria que eu dançasse com Sesshoumaru, ou talvez, ela quisesse dançar com Souta, o alerta de ciúme fraternal disparou na minha cabeça.

- Claro! – concordou Souta.

Olhei pra ele incrédula, ele por acaso queria morrer?

Ele soltou minha mão e pegou a de Rin, a conduzindo a certa distância de nós, eu e Sesshoumaru ficamos parados nos encarando, ele deu um passo à frente, e pegando minha mão me puxou pra junto dele, a contragosto comecei a acompanhar seus passos, dançamos em completo silêncio.

- Por que você saiu do hospital antes do previsto? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, repentinamente, me pegando de surpresa, o encarei.

- Não gosto de hospitais. – respondi seca.

- Que boa desculpa. – disse irônico.

- Quer melhor? – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso debochado.

- Hum! – disse ele. – Vejo que esqueceu muito rápido seu ex-namorado.

- Parece que não sou a única a conseguir esquecer facilmente as coisas. – disse ironicamente.

- Eu deveria ter alguma coisa para esquecer? – perguntou indiferente, sorri pra ele.

- É claro que não, - disse sarcástica. – foi algo tão insignificante que no dia seguinte você estava com outra. – parei de dançar e me afastei dele.

- Quem estava beijando outro no dia seguinte? – questionou ele, irritado.

- Eu e Kouga estávamos saindo quando você me beijou, e eu pretendia terminar com ele quando o visse.

- Belo jeito de terminar com alguém. – disse irônico.

- Certo, eu admito que errei ao beijar ele. – admiti. – Mas pelo menos eu não terminei na cama com outro.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou confuso.

- Não me faça rir Sesshoumaru, - pedi, rindo irônica. – quando liguei para você para explicar o que você havia visto entre mim e Kouga, sua _namorada _atendeu seu celular, enquanto estava no banho.

- Foi você que me ligou? – perguntou surpreso.

- Fico contente que não negue isso. – disse sorrindo, falsamente. – Espero que vocês dois sejam felizes juntos. – desejei, e me virei.

- Espera Kagome! – pediu, me segurando pelo braço.

- Eu não quero ter que te ver nunca mais Sesshoumaru. – disse ríspida, e me soltando dele, sai do salão rapidamente.

Entrei no banheiro, parando de frente ao espelho, com um nó na garganta, eu não estava pronta para reencontrá-lo, evitei pensar nele me ocupando com a faculdade, ou com qualquer outra coisa que me mantivesse ocupada, mas no final do dia eu sempre acabava pensando nele.

Abri a bolsa e tirei o celular de dentro, procurando nele o número de Souta.

- Souta! – falei assim que ele atendeu, minha voz embargada.

_- Kagome, o que houve?_ – perguntou preocupado.

- Pode vir me pegar aqui no banheiro, eu quero ir embora. – minha voz soava mais estranha ainda, temia que Sesshoumaru estivesse do lado de fora do banheiro me esperando, e eu não suportaria falar com ele novamente.

_- Estou indo_. – disse suspirando, e desligou.

* * *

Permaneci imóvel de frente para o espelho, tentando me recompor, até escutar alguém bater na porta, em seguida escutei Souta chamar meu nome, suspirei aliviada, e caminhei para fora do banheiro, o encontrando encostado a parede.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou cauteloso, apenas assenti com a cabeça, e segurei seu braço, num gesto que pedia para que me tirasse imediatamente desse lugar.

Saímos discretamente da festa sem sermos notados, o carro de Souta já estava parado na entrada a nossa espera, um dos manobristas abriu a porta pra mim, e assim que entrei no carro ele a fechou, fiquei olhando para a janela, enquanto esperava Souta entrar no carro, e não aguentei mais segurar as lágrimas, ouvi Souta entrar no carro e fechar a porta, para em seguida dar partida e colocar o carro em movimento.

- Não me faça perguntas, por favor. – pedi tentando manter minha voz o mais normal possível.

- Acredite, eu tenho muitas perguntas para te fazer. – olhei de lado assustada.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse surpresa, e enxuguei rapidamente as lágrimas. – O que você fez com o Souta? – questionei estreitando os olhos.

- Nada, mas deveria ter feito. – disse sério, sem deixar de prestar atenção no trânsito.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei irritada. - Pare logo esse carro e me deixe sair. – mandei.

- Se não quiser sofrer outro acidente de carro fique quieta. – ordenou ele, impassível.

- Pois saiba que prefiro sofrer um acidente a permanecer nesse carro com você. – disse com desdém.

- Kagome, não me irrite mais do que já estou. – disse de forma assustadora, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse no banco.

- E posso saber por que está tão irritado? – perguntei irônica.

- Por sua causa. – acusou ele, eu ri sem humor.

- Isso só pode ser piada.

- Também acho. – concordou ele.

- Onde está me levando? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Quando chegar lá, saberá.

Fiz um som de desagrado, e virei o rosto para a janela, tentando ignorar a presença dele, o que ele achava que estava fazendo, agindo desse jeito estranho, e me levando contra a minha vontade.

Reconheci o prédio que ele entrava imediatamente, era onde ficava o apartamento dele, olhei confusa pra ele, por que estava me trazendo ao apartamento dele.

Ele estacionou numa das vagas disponíveis, saiu do carro, e dando a volta ao redor do carro, abriu a minha porta, olhei para ele interrogativa, com os braços cruzados.

- Prefere ir andando, ou devo carregá-la nos meus ombros? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você não faria isso. – disse sorrindo.

- Não? – questionou sério, e meu sorriso se desfez.

Com certeza, ele seria capaz, irritada retirei o cinto de segurança e sai do carro, o seguindo um pouco atrás.

Parei no meio da sala, colocando uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru impaciente.

- Pode me dizer agora por que me trouxe aqui? – questionei impassível.

- Porque precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas entre nós. – disse calmo.

- Então vá em frente, esclareça! – mandei indiferente.

- Sobre Rin, não é o que você pensa.

- Então o que é? – perguntei.

- Ela não é minha namorada, nem nada do tipo.

- Coitadinha dela, achando que você é dela. – disse ironicamente. – Quando na verdade só estava brincando com ela, como fez comigo.

- Kagome, ela minha irmã. – disse Sesshoumaru, aborrecido, olhei para ele incrédula.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Rin é minha irmã mais nova!

- Você está brincando, não é? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar.

- Eu pareço que estou brincando? – questionou sério, e eu simplesmente caí na risada.

Não consigo acreditar que toda essa confusão não passou de um mal entendido, é inacreditável de mais pra ser verdade.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntou estreitando os olhos. – Realmente não acredita nisso?

- Não, - disse tentando parar de rir. – eu acredito, é que é muito irônico isso. Por que ela disse que era sua namorada? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu falei sobre você com ela. – confessou.

- Falou? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Não entenda mal, depois de ver você e Kouga... – franziu o cenho. – eu estava furioso, e foi quando Rin apareceu no meu apartamento dizendo que ia dormir aqui, e acabei falando sobre você e o que aconteceu. – ele girou os olhos. – Ela me mandou esperar que você me desse uma explicação para o que aconteceu, mas então, quando retornei ao hospital você não estava mais lá, então presumi que você e ele estavam mesmo juntos.

Suspirei. – Eu terminei com o Kouga depois que você saiu, e quando fui procurar você, você já tinha ido, então pedi seu número a Inuyasha, e bom, o resto você já sabe. – expliquei.

- Aquele imbecil não mencionou nada sobre você.

- Por que eu o ameacei. – disse rindo.

- O quanto assustadora você pode ser para fazer meu irmão ficar de boca fechada?

- Muito. – sorri presunçosa, e ele sorriu, me fazendo derreter.

- E o Souta? – questionei sério.

- Ah, eu o amo muito, - disse sorrindo, e o rosto de Sesshoumaru se tornou mais rígido. – ele é o melhor irmão que existe.

- Como? – e foi à vez de Sesshoumaru ficar incrédulo.

- Souta é meu irmão mais velho!

- Você está brincando, não é? – questionou ele, confuso.

- Agora é minha vez de dizer: eu pareço que estou brincando? – perguntei rindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Ah, eu fiquei irritada quando Rin disse que era sua namorada. – disse dando de ombros.

Sesshoumaru me olhou irritado, e deu um passo à frente, ficando próximo a mim, então me puxou, colando seus lábios nos meus, e me beijando de forma possessiva, correspondi o beijo com a mesma intensidade, desde que o vi na festa desejava tanto o beijar. Ele rompeu nosso contato, me deixando insaciada e decepcionada.

- Não sabe o quanto eu desejava beijá-la novamente. – disse com os olhos brilhando, cheios de desejo.

- É mesmo? – disse presunçosa. – Porque da primeira vez que você me beijou, não passou de uma provocação sua, - ergui uma sobrancelha. - o que mudou?

- Meu jeito de vê-la. – disse ele. – Eu realmente a julguei mal quando a conheci, acreditava que você era igual às outras que costumava sair, contudo você me mostrou o contrário, e que não era fácil e ingênua.

Eu sorri. – Fico feliz em ouvir isso do homem mais presunçoso do mundo. – disse sorrindo com deboche.

- Presunçoso é? – questionou com um sorriso de canto, ri levemente, e o beijei nos lábios.

- Só um pouco. – disse sorrindo.

Então nossas bocas voltaram a se unir, minhas mãos foram para nuca dele, agarrando os cabelos negros dele, enquanto ele me segurava firmemente contra seu corpo rígido, seu peito forte e firme esmagando meus seios, o desejo cresceu por todo meu corpo, me fazendo desejar mais que isso.

Suspirei lentamente contra os lábios dele, Sesshoumaru aprofundou mais o beijo, e gemeu contra meus lábios, fazendo meu desejo aumentar ainda mais.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, ambos estávamos ofegantes, sorri sem jeito para ele, que me olhava com pura luxúria, pegando minha mão ele me conduziu até o quarto, onde tivemos uma noite bastante... agitada, acredito que não preciso entrar em detalhes, e não pretendo entrar, bom, não dessa vez.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá, há quanto tempo!

Antes de tudo queria agradecer imensamente a **Neherenia Sereniti**, a leitora linda que eu amo, que revisou a fic, - me aproveitei dela, kkk – muito obrigada Neh. Posso me aproveitar futuramente?

Acredito que alguns estavam esperando que eu voltasse com os últimos capítulos de Erros imperdoáveis e Ódio x Amor, mas bem, o que eu posso dizer: não consegui evitar, só consegui descansar até terminar essa one-shot, que a propósito ficou maior do que eu esperava, por isso tive que dividir em duas partes.

Há algum tempo tinha em mente escrever uma one-shot, - minha primeira – e nossa eu consegui, mesmo que tenha ficado exageradamente grande, me diverti muito escrevendo ela, foi algo novo que tentei fazer, e espero que tenha conseguido alcançar meu objetivo, que é agradar vocês como sempre. Pretendo fazer uma continuação dessa fic, inclusive tenho várias idéias, - algumas que a **Cida**, conhecida também como minha cunhada, me deu – mas por hora não penso em escrevê-la, a não ser que vocês me façam querer escrever ela.

Então, espero ansiosamente que tenham gostado, e ficaria muito feliz se pudessem me dizer o que acharam dela.

Beijos!

**P.S:** Em breve voltarei com o capítulo final de erros imperdoáveis, já Ódio x Amor esqueçam ela por um tempo.


End file.
